fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuchiku (Vantablack)
Summary: Kuchiku is a primeval god in "Vantablack", his name is derived from the Lasene (the earth of this verse) word "Destruction" or "Exterminate". He is the concept of the Void, Destruction, and Darkness. He is also the "preventer" of Cataclysm. During his existence, he created an entity whom he named "Time", who was a disambiguation of all concepts of time. Created by Sithisit, image belongs to original artist. Appearance and Personality He chooses three appearances, however he can change them in whatever way he wishes. These three appearances include: a lithe, humanoid entity who appears to be in his teenage years. His skin is a tanned white. His eyes tend to be a shade of red with black hair. With a necklace baring eight wolf teeth, and each tooth has a heart shaped gem of variable color engraved in it. In this form he wears black jeans, an unzipped denim black coat with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a white shirt His second form is a faceless reaper carrying a two bladed scythe, it wears a robe carrying a hood. Eyes tend to be white his third form seems to be a collection of mist that can shift itself in any possible way. Most higher dimensional entities variably view this. What his True Form appears to be is unknown. Personal Statistics Date of Birth: 'Inapplicable, stated to have "always existed", even when he was created by Aru. '''Birthplace: '''Everywhere and Nowhere. '''Weight: '''Irrelevant '''Height: '''Irrelevant '''Likes: '''Aru and Plato (looks up to them), the Multiverse, Time (his creation) '''Dislikes: '''Cataclysm, Vahniz, A Potential Writer (he is aware that he is nothing but mere fiction being pulled by strings at the hands of a Writer. And he hates it) '''Eye Color: '''His normal appearance manifests him with red eyes '''Hair Color: '''His normal appearance manifests him with black hair. '''Hobbies: '''Converse with Aru, Tend to Multiverse, Prevent Cataclysm, fight his mirror, Vahniz. '''Values: '''Make sure the event called "Cataclysm", an event where both Time and Space, the two multiversal constants, are drained of themselves and they collapse, and everything must be returned to the state where him, Aru, Plato, and Vahniz existed. Whilst being unaffected by any of this, never comes to pass '''MBTI: '''Cunning, Smart (literally, he is Nigh-Omniscient), Ruthless, Violent. '''Martial Status: '''Irrelevant. Only three people in existence are capable of perceiving his true form, if at all speak his true name. Most see him as a condensed mist that take the shape of a human with red eyes an black hair that cannot be touched. '''Status: '''Currently in a state of being present across all of existence and nonexistence. '''Affiliation: '''Aru, Plato, Vahniz, Time, The Multiverse '''Previous Affiliation: '''Nothing has changed for him. Powers and Stats: 'Tier: 1-A Name: '"Kuchiku" (Named after the Lasene word "Destruction", as most who attempt to invoke his true name end up becoming erased from existence.) '''Origin: '''Vantablack '''Gender: '''Inapplicable, but manifests as Male '''Age: '''Inapplicable, has always existed. '''Classification: '''Primeval Entity, God of Void, Destruction, and Darkness, Preventer of Cataclsym '''Powers and Abilities: 'Abstract Existence, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (embodies the concepts of the Void, Destruction, and Darkness), Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Power Nullification, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, and Light Manipulation, Acausality, Reality Warping, Intangibility, Mathematics Manipulation (able to easily change fundamentals of the physical universe, rewriting its laws, and creating paradoxes), Creation (created an entity who embodies all concepts of time, also created Eternity.), Void Manipulation, Durability Negation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Invulnerability, Death Manipulation, Omnipresence, '''Attack Potency: Outerverse Level '(Perceives the infinite dimensional multiverse as nothing but a small game. Immensely above his pet Eternity, who can traverse an infinite, dimensionless void in order to converse with him directly. Created Time, who is the disambiguation of all the concepts of time. Has fought, defeated, and lost to (many different times they have fought), his mirror Vahniz many times before.) 'Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level (Compared the strongest attack Time can manifest to moving a chess piece, has fought Vahniz, his mirror, many times over, and has won, however has lost as well, to and against him multiple times. Heavy Resistances, Reactive Evolution, and True Godly Regeneration makes him nigh impossible to permanently put down) Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(All knowledge floods into it's direction upon destruction, everything at one point is destroyed, and knowledge itself is not exempt from this law. Everything in existence that is destroyed, it flows to him, '''Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks and Techniques: * ' Nyctophobia:' Kuchiku creates a negative field of void, then takes control of that void, allowing him to take control over all enemy attacks and power, and manipulate anything in that field. This attack nullifies whatever hostile power is in it, as well. Such as, his enemies' power. * Darkness: '''Kuchiku's unparalleled skill over his control of darkness allows him to use the metaphysical concept of darkness in an intense variety of ways. His possible uses are but not limited to; devouring, nullification, destruction, chaos, distortion, and hellish mind attacks. '''Note: '''Despite being the God of Destruction and Darkness, it is against Cataclysm, this is due to a power called Corruption. When Light and Shadow clash with enough power that their own power itself collapses in on eachother, twilight does not form, Corruption is created in between. The power infected Kuchiku, a previously evil entity, and twisted his existence to the point that he was against destruction despite being it's concept. Instead he turned to Light and Creation. This power also infected Vahniz, a previously kind and caring entity, and also twisted his existence to the point where he turned his back on Light and Creation and instead turned to Darkness and Death. Other: '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gods Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users